


ArrowKnght

by JauneValeska



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Gotham (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Shared Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Seven years ago Oliver Queen killed Thomas and Martha Wayne in front of their young son. Bruce decides it's finally time he confronts the man who changed his life forever.





	ArrowKnght

Bruce thought nothing could be scarier then the old movie till the man with the bow jumped down from the fire escape aiming at her. His parents were terrified just like him in that moment when the man spoke." Thomas and Martha Wayne you've failed your city." For a moment Bruce felt his father grab his shoulder before the man fired two arrows mercilessly at both of his parents. One hit his father directly in the heart, but the other went through his mother's necklace and throat poking out of the her neck. Bruce stared at the man's face. The paint around his eyes instead of the actual mask and the look on his face haunted him. 

Every time he closed his eyes Bruce saw the man's face...His parents blood mixing with the fallen pearls from his mother's necklace. He wanted to see the man again in Gotham, and see him face justice, to look him in the eye. But apparently this was nothing more then a short excursion to Gotham. The man was a vigilante from Starling City who killed others, exposed things, and brought others to justice. But why his parents? It confused Bruce until he did a little digging and shattered his perfect image of them when he found out the truth. The man took a lot of him but he did do a lot of good. 

Bruce kept himself updated about the Vigilante's activities, and history. The Arrow did some admirable things fighting for his city. Bruce doubted if anything he did himself or took part him even did half the good. But when the man was imprisoned and died it didn't feel right. Roy Harper wasn't the man who killed his parents. He knew that was still out there and that he was the Green Arrow with a team behind him. Then his identity was revealed to be Oliver Queen. Bruce recalled briefly one or two deals his family had with that family when he was small. 

After his eighteenth birthday Bruce arranged to travel to Star City. He couldn't put it off any longer even if the man had changed, he owed Bruce at the very least a confrontation. To look the man in the eye and tell him about the impact it had on him.


End file.
